Our Forever
by HoshiNatsuki
Summary: Just some SasuNaru fluff for your enjoyment.


Hey everyone! I'm Suki and this one-shot is my first SasuNaru story. I know its short, but I'm just trying it out. Oh, and read at the bottom, please!

**Warning: Contains Yaoi. Reading this may cause you to puke rainbows due to fluff overload. :)**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto, but I don't... Well this is more depressing then I thought it would be. Not excited about typing this in the future...  
**

I slowly turn my body to face his. My eyes look everywhere, but at him and my resolve is crumbling as I look at the ground. Without my permission, they begin to wonder to his feet then slowly they rake up his form. They start at his black shoes to his dark, denim jeans. Then they go to his tight black t-shirt, coated in his deep blue hoodie that sports a large Uchiha crest on the back. His neck comes next followed by the tips of his blue-black hair that end just below his chin. Next come his pale, pink lips that I linger on for a second or two too long. Last is his angled nose then my final destination, his perfect pools of onyx.

When my cerulean orbs clash with his onyx ones, I become speechless, unable to move as we stare each other down. Then he moves towards me.I can hear my heart pounding in my chest and vaguely wonder if he can hear it too. A gust of wind shifts around us and for a moment his eyes flicker up to my head, watching my golden-yellow locks blow in the breeze and glow in the sunlight. When his eyes finally meet mine again he's standing right in front of me. I can't move my body or my eyes from his.

I almost jump in shock when I feel his fingertips touch the back of my hand. I shiver slightly when they slowly glide up my arm in a feather light touch. They then slip over my shoulder, up my neck, and finally his hand cups my cheek. His thumb brushes over the three whisker-like marks residing there.

I'm still starring into his eyes and I can't help but love what I see there. His onyx orbs shine with the warmth of love, affection, and lust. I can tell mine show the same. He leans forward and I can't remember when we got so close. I cease to care when his soft lips meet mine. I manage to last only a few seconds before I melt against him. Every thought I have is centered on how good his lips feel on mine and how right it feels to be with him. However, all too soon, he pulls away.

My hands come up to touch his abs then skim up his chest and neck until they entangle themselves into inky locks. I use my hands to push his head towards mine again. When he doesn't protest, I close the small distance between our lips so they meet once again. This time he doesn't hold back, knowing that I want it too.

His lips move against mine in the most sensual way and his free arm wraps around my waist, trying to hold me as close as possible. I then feel something warm and wet slide against the crease between my dark pink lips. I part them slowly, building up the lust without realizing it. The second our tongues touch I feel electricity tingle along my spine and I feel him shiver against me slightly. We begin a battle for dominance and just when I think I've won, he wraps his tongue with mine and I can't fight him any longer. He takes his win by exploring my mouth over and over again. He then slides his tongue underneath mine and pulls it back towards his mouth so they scrape together. I moan at the feeling then make my tongue follow his. Now it's my turn to map out his mouth and I do so willingly. However, before I'm done, our lips part when out need for air becomes too much for either of us to bear. I open my eyes to find him floating on cloud nine and practically glowing with happiness.

"I love you, Naru," he says after a few more breaths.

"I love you too, Sasuke," I whisper in reply.

I can tell my eyes are shining right now. I've never felt such potent happiness. I can't explain the way my heart feels so whole, like it may burst any second. Yet, at the same time, it grows smaller as half of it leaves me to bury itself inside his chest and seal itself away for all eternity. He seems to be having the very same feeling if the look in his eyes is any clue.

I know now that we can never be separated. We will never break up, we will never part ways, we will never leave each others side, and we will never, ever fall out of love. I'll be with him forever and our forever…starts now.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I was thinking about writing a bigger story to sort of fill in the gaps. I was either gonna write one about how they got to this point or what happens after this point...or both? My next step depends solely on you guys! (no pressure there ;) )  
**

**(\/)  
(o.o)  
(/ \)**

**Please ****review so the cute little bunny will be happy!**  



End file.
